


Touched By An Angel (5 Times Dean Uses A Pick-up Line On Cas and 1 Time Cas Uses One On Dean)

by veinsofblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blushing Dean, Confused Castiel, Humor, M/M, Random Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean + Cas + Pick-up Lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched By An Angel (5 Times Dean Uses A Pick-up Line On Cas and 1 Time Cas Uses One On Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry. |D

**-**

**[1]**

"I didn't believe in heaven, until I saw you." Dean winked at Cas.

"Well Dean, considering that you've never seen an angel before you met me, I am not surprised. But did you truly not believe in heaven or God at all?" Cas asked with a frown.

Sam laughed.

**-**

**[2]**

"Somebody call heaven because I think an angel’s gone missing." Dean exclaimed suddenly.

"What? No angel has gone missing that I know of Dean." Cas replied, puzzled. "I am sure a notice would have been issued if that were true."

"Aha, yeah - of course." Dean said weakly.

Sam snickered quietly to himself.

**-**

**[3]**

"Hey Cas, can you touch me so I can tell my friend’s that I’ve been touched by an angel?"

"Dean, I do not think it is wise to tell your friends that I am an angel and I do not know what touching and being an angel have in correlation. Sam touches you all the time and he is no angel."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Please don’t talk about Sammy and touching in the same sentence ever again." Dean said with a pained expression.

**-**

**[4]**

"Are you religious? Cause you are the answer to all my prayers." Dean tried.

"As an angel, I can hardly say that I am not religious Dean. And I do try to answer to all your prayers unless something has come up, so I would have to say yes." Cas said, with a tilt of his head.

Dean sighed.

Sam grinned.

**-**

**[5]**

"Is that a ladder in your pants or a stairway to heaven?" Dean insinuated.

"I beg your pardon? I do not have a ladder, least of all, stored in my pants. Nor is there a stairway to heaven." Cas answered.

Sam burst into laughter which only made Dean leave with a quick “Nevermind!”

"Sam, why are you laughing and why has Dean been asking me these strange questions lately?"

Catching his breath back, Sam said, “Alright, I’ll tell you, but only to get Dean to stop groaning about getting your attention.”

"Getting my attention? But I thought I already paid a lot of attention to him? Out of the two of you, I like him better. Though he is my favorite regardless." Cas said confusedly.

"Jeez Cas, thanks. You two are idiots but anyways…"

**-**

**[+1]**

"Hello Dean."

"Oh hey, Cas buddy. What’s with the surprise visit?" Dean fidgeted.

"When God made you, he was showing off."

Dean blushed.

**-**

**(END.)**

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](http://veinsofblue.tumblr.com/post/67799476795/5-times-dean-uses-a-pick-up-line-on-cas-and-one) on tumblr.


End file.
